Bah Humbug? Not This Year
by Traci
Summary: Sequel to 'With a Wink and a Smile'. Alex's mood has changed. Bobby gets her a big surprise. Pure fluff.


Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Figure that says it all.

Rating:  PG

Spoilers: None

Category: Christmas.  Goren/Eames.  Humor, fluff, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Author:  Traci    traci_ann@yahoo.com

Archiving:  Yes to Amorous Intent – anyone else, just let me know.

Summary:  Sequel to 'With a Wink and a Smile' cause darn it, it required one.  Bobby gets Alex a very special Christmas present.

Author's Notes:  What can I say?  I'm a sucker for snow and Christmas and winter in general.  And I have had to sit at work listening to Christmas song for 9 hours a day for the last two days – that can't be a good thing!  Oh, and I took some liberties with Alex's father's background since we don't know much… heck, no one knows if he's alive or dead for that matter but for this story he has died years ago.

Thanks to Tracy for suffering through yet another reading…

Bah Humbug?  Not This Year!

"What do you think?  Eight by ten or sixteen by twenty-two?"

Alexandra Eames was doubled over from laughter as she sat beside her partner looking at the pictures from the Christmas Party at One Police Plaza.  "Carver will never help us out again."

Robert Goren studied the picture in his hand.  Never had anyone suspected Assistant District Attorney Carver could not handle more than one drink, however the photograph was all the evidence they would need to torment him.  Goren glanced over at Alex, who sat beside him in his living room, and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing.  I'm just glad you went."

She wrapped her arms around his much larger arm and leaned against him.  "So am I.  Now, what other blackmail pictures do we have available?"

"Sometimes, Detective Eames, you scare me."

*********************

"Hey, Eames, what time are you heading out to your sisters?" Goren asked while finishing up reports before the two day Christmas break.

"I'm not," she replied.  "They're heading out to the in-laws.  It was last minute."

He glanced over at her.  She had been looking forward to spending Christmas with her nephew.  "Are… are you going to get over there at all?"

She nodded without looking at him.  "Tonight.  At least it's Christmas Eve so it makes it close."

"Are you almost done there?"

"Yeah.  Why?"

When he didn't answer, she looked over at him.  "Bobby?"

"I… have something for you.  But not here."

She grinned.  "Well, that's one way to make sure I finish these reports quickly."

Within an hour, Bobby was leading Alex out of the police station and onto the bustling sidewalks of Manhattan.

"So, what do you have for me?" she asked.

He smiled down at her.  "Patience."

Giving him a mock huff, she discretely slid her hand around his arm as they walked further away from work.

*******************

"Bobby, what on earth do you have to give me that requires being so far away from work?" she asked after they had been walking for a good half hour.

He merely smiled at her.

"I hate when you get all secretive."

"I know but we're here."

She read the sign on the door then looked up at him.  "Bobby… I couldn't…"

"Just go in.  Trust me."  He held the door open for her then followed her.  

"Welcome to the SPCA."  The woman behind the counter recognized Bobby.  "You're back!  He's been waiting for you."  She disappeared behind a door.

Alex faced him.  "What are you up to?"

The woman returned.  "I assume this is for you," she said, handing over a tiny white furball.

Alex stared at it.  It looked up at her and her heart melted.  It was the tiniest puppy she had ever seen.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"I love him."  She laughed when the puppy sniffed her nose then licked her.  

"I think he loves you, too," the woman said but when Alex looked at her she noticed the woman's eyes weren't on the puppy but on Bobby.

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"Yes."  She held the puppy tight when it moved up to nuzzle her neck.

*****************************

"What am I going to do with him while we're at work?" she asked as they left the building.

"Um, well, that was the other part of the surprise.  I got us the rest of the day off, with Deakins' blessing I might add."

"How did you manage that one?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out another picture from the Christmas party.  "I had to give him the negative."

She laughed and leaned into Bobby while holding the puppy close to her heart.  "I don't know if we make better detectives or better blackmail artists."

"It's a fine line," he admitted with a grin.

*********************

When Alex opened her apartment door, she gasped then turned around.  "Bobby! You have gone above and beyond!"

He shrugged and patted the eager puppy's head.  "He was going to need food and toys and such."

They walked inside, stepping over the numerous dog toys Bobby had spread throughout her apartment.  

Alex let the dog down then walked over to Bobby, who had sat himself in a nearby chair, and she pressed her lips firmly against his.  "Thank you," she murmured into the kiss as his tongue pressed for access to her mouth.  

Bobby pulled her onto his lap as they continued to explore each other.  A high-pitched yelp, however, interrupted them.  They looked around but saw no puppy.  

Jumping up from Bobby's lap, Alex ran to her bedroom followed closely by her partner.  They bust out laughing.  

The tiny dog failed to see the humor as it sat in the middle of the floor, bewildered and surrounded by stuffed animals.  In an attempt to get on top of a bookcase, he had knocked over a bucket of toys Alex had planned on giving her nephew.  In an instant he was scooped up in the arms of his new owner and cuddled against her.

She looked up at Bobby.  "I know why you did this and I…"  She walked closer to him and whispered, "I love you for it."  The puppy struggled for freedom so she let it go.  When she stood back up she found herself enveloped in the strong arms of Bobby.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Smiling, she sighed.  "You know, if I had known being pregnant would get your attention I would have done it long ago."

"Not without me, you won't!" he said before capturing her mouth once again with his.

"Mmmph, Bobby, wait," she said, pushing away from him.  "I forgot to give you your present."

He pulled her back to him as she tried to leave the room.  "I don't need anything as long as I have you."

"As sweet as that is," she grinned.  "I do have something for you."

She ran out of the room and returned almost as quickly, handing him a small box.

Carefully he tore away the paper, lifted the lid and stared at Alex.

"It was my father's.  I want you to have it."

"Alex, I…"  He lifted out a tiny, silver pocket watch with the NYPD symbol engraved on it.  "I don't know what to say."

"He received it for twenty years on the force.  I know… I know he would be honored for you to have it."  Shyly her eyes sought out his and when she found them, she held his gaze, losing herself in the intensity that had drawn her to him in the first place.  

He smiled the smile that was all Goren and only ever for her.  Sitting on the bed, he took her hands and drew her close.  

She sat beside him, never once losing eye contact.  

"So, are you still 'bah humbugging' this year?" he teased.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head.  "You seem to have chased those three nasty ghosts away this year."

The puppy sat in the doorway, tail wagging furiously as he watched his two favorite people lean into each other, joining in yet another kiss but one that was not going to end anytime soon.

The End.  


End file.
